comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2015-10-22 - Biker Armwrestlers from Outer Space
Leah had a stressful week. Getting kidnapped then being involved in a SHIELD sting operation with super-powered robots and helicopters will make anyone stressed. Kara walked into the bar with Leah, saying, "So I asked my friend Roy where a good place to go and let off some stress and he said there was this bar that won't even give me a problem with ID, and he said they make these really good drinks that make you forget your problems, and I'm sure that it was just a figure of speech, and ..." She pauses as she enters the bar with Leah. "Annnnnd this place is horrific." she says, scrunching her nose. Leah makes a show of pulling out her pocket light to illuminate the bar a little, even though it's actually far too visible for her tastes. Then she grins and signals someone inside, for some reason. "It's okay, Kara. I honestly won't mind as long as I can drunk myself to sleep." She frowns, wondering if that works. Drunk to sleep. Meh. Close enough. "It's not on fire, I'm good." Her tight jeans and sweater aren't likely to get too much attention with someone of Kara's caliber beside her anyway. "Want to try a boilermaker? It's potentially lethal." Leah's week might not get much better here. Granted most of the locals seem harmless, there is a group occuping one of the table that looks to be from one of the various motorclubs that are in and around Metropolis, this one has jackets that proudly proclaim them to be the Warlords. It seems like the other drinkers are trying ot avoid being noticed by them. Needless to say two attractive women do draw whistles and catcalls from the bikers that notice them. Kara Zor-El nods a little. "Well... if they're not going to ask for an ID, then sure." She walks over to the bar with Leah, smiling at the bartender, ignoring some of the other 'patrons' in the bar. The bikers armwrestling for cash, the guys playing pool, the other bikers who are making catcalls at them, etc. There's a sign at the bar also. "Management will not be held responsible for any body parts lost." Kara looks at the sign. "Okay well... that's reassuring." She looks over at the the bartender. "Hi! Um... We'll have ....." She looks over at Leah, then back to the bartender. "Two boilermakers please? Thank you. We're just going to sit down over there at that table, okay? The ... um... the one which is sort of clean. Ish." Kara Zor-El's order is put on the bar with a clack. It appears to be two drinks each; a shot of what appears to be whiskey but might well be paint stripper and a glass of beer. Leah picks up the drinks with a tray and a smile, then heads toward the table. "Boilermaker is a funny one. You slam the whiskey shot and then drink the beer as a chaser. The gulp of air between them goes down with it and makes the whiskey hit you harder. Totally science." She gives the biker group a smile, not afraid of anyone who isn't a robotic Nick Fury. Without a head. She shudders visibly thinking about it. Kara Zor-El always attracts attention and often it is not wanted or appreciated. As the ladies are given the boilermakers, one of the bikers walks over ot them attempts to put an arm around each, "Hello ladies.' He says in a decidedly creepy way, "Looks like you like strong drinks, I can respect that." He however does not respect bathing given his BO that is noticable even if the attempted arm around is rebuffed. Kara Zor-El smiles, looking over at the biker as he puts his arms around them. The smile is a 'please get your arm off of me before I hurt you' smile. "Um... hello back." she says, squirming a bit away from the arm-shoulder attempt. She sort of regretted super-senses with this sort of thing. "Well.... thank you I guess? You have a very strong ... er... presence... yourself?" She looks over at Leah, motioning at her nose and scrunching up again. "Annnnd you have a nice day, okay?" The drinks nearly spill as whatsizname joins the ladies. Leah's not clumsy, but she's also already had one or two tonight. She says, "Lemme put these down at least, dude," with a frown. Spilling drinks is not acceptable even in his circles. Breaking them, sure, but spilling an untouched drink? Sacrilege. Putting them on the table, she turns back to Mr. Biker and says, "I would not forgive you if you'd made me spill that before I even got any. Have to get out Mister Punchyfist." She makes a girly fist, grinning a little. Having a bit of self-preservation, Stinky (yes that is what his name patch proclaims), now that they get a look at it, puts his arms down along his sides. It helps a bit, "You got spunk. I like that. maybe I can by you two the next round and we can become friends." He smiles - wonder of wonders, he actually has more teeth then he is missing. Kara Zor-El murmurs to herself, "For Rao's sake..." then again makes a polite smile. "Tell you what um..." She reads his jacket, "er... 'Stink...y?' Stinky? Really? Um..." She shakes her head a bit then just continues. "So... tell you what Stinky. Um.... I'm already in a relationship, you see, and my friend here is... um..." She thinks a bit. "And she's who I'm in a relationship in so if you could just go away, we're going to just have a drink together." Brilliant Kara, because the one thing a lecherous biker would never be interested in are two girls in a relationship with each other, right? Kara didn't know why she didn't think of this excuse before. She usually just says she has a boyfriend, and that NEVER discourages the guys. This surely will! 2000 miles away, in a house on the side of a hill, Leah's mom sneezes. Nobody's quite sure why, but she attributes it to something happening to her daughter and her superhero girlfriend, who she's believed was in lesbians with Leah for ages now and is obviously right. She's a mom after all. Leah, in the bar, just stops for a second. She presses her thumb and index finger into her own eyes for just a moment, then comes back grinning and willing to play along with it. "Right! Much as I'd love to have free drinks and not pay the whole night, playing on my looks, that wouldn't be fair to you or your friends. So we'll enjoy ours, can play with your own. Kay?" Wait, that might not have come across quite right. Whelp! Too late now! Stinky seems to be encouraged more then discouraged by the lie from Kara and then he hears Leah sharp-tongued retort, his face scowls a bit, "Maybe I am just being too nice, I think you and your girlie friend should come party with us." he grins, "Maybe even be the prize of the armwrestling tournament." He gestures to where the match is taking place. the various other bikers are all placing bets and such. Kara Zor-El blanches at the proposition, then looks over at Leah, then back at Stinky. When he scowls at Leah, she gets an idea. "You know what? That sounds like ... a great idea. Er... um.. honey pookums?" She says hesitantly at Leah. She looks at Stinky. "Except ... I think I'd actually like to be involved in the armwrestling as a player, not a prize." She rubs her hair a bit, shaking her head, then looks back at Stinky. "Because I .... really um.... like er... participating." She thinks about what she just said, then nods. "Yeah. So..." She looks AGAIN at Leah. "My shnookie-doodle here will be the prize, and we can all armwrestle to see who she can be with. Of course when I lose I'd get joined in on being the prize also. Obviously. Sounds like fun. Right honey boo?" Kara Zor-El says, "No one ever tell any Batwoman player that Kara ever said any of this or I will kill you all" Leah actually has to bite her lip to keep from laughing out, and by the time Kara's done she's literally drawing blood. "Mmmm....right....honey boo." She squeaks a little at the end, squirming a little, which in her jeans is likely just making her more cute. But she's really trying not to fall down in a giggling heap. "You...*snicker* go ahead. You know that I like to watch. For a while." Stinky's mind is officially blown, "Shit yeah that sounds like a deal." he then says, "Might have ot get in the contest myself." By this time the other bikers have heard most of what is going on either first hand or through whispered retellings and the start to circle around the table. The biggest one with a name patch proclaiming him Motorhead heads over, "Well to win you would have to beat me." He walks with heavy footsteps and from the way the floors creek he is denser then a human should be. Likely a meta of some sort. Leah says, "Yeah...my mom's been telling me that I'm in lesbians with Kara for a couple of months. Won't listen to any arguments. I might have to marry Tony Stark to prove otherwise or something." Kara Zor-El nods all fake-seriously. "Oh yes, obviously. I mean I clearly won't have a chance against any of you, but I"m sure you all will figure out something about who gets us. But... just to speed things up, I should probably lose to ... I mean armwrestle you first..." She pauses to read his name. "Motorhead." Leah considers asking to go first, so it can look like they were fighting over Motorhead and his gang. Still...there's something she's forg..oh right. Turning, she slams her whiskey and then drains the beer in one slam, then pounds the glass down into the table with her eyes squinched closed, trying not to gag. Little headshake and she's okay again, turning to watch Kara work them. "Ohey, now I'm drunk too. Woo, tipsy." Leah's admission of tipsyness gets laughs from he assembled bikers. Motorhead nods to Kara, "That is what I like right to the main event." he then sits down across from her and puts his arm in position, "Don't worry boys this will be short and sweet." He is very sure of himself. Kara Zor-El nods smiling, then puts her arm up as well, which is pretty much dwarfed by Motorhead's far, far, FAR more powerful-looking arm, gripping his hand. "So... Motorhead. That's an interesting name by the way." Leah knows someone short and sweet. "I know this girl, she's sooo short." And she stops there. They'll get the joke. She sits in her seat and crosses her ...wait, I can't cross my legs. Tight jeans. Won't...work. Gah. She tries to get her right foot up two or three times, then realizes she's not nearly drunk enough for this kind of thing yet. "Hey. Who wants to add to the bet? Put a drink on my table and if my girl loses, I toss clothing for each one." She's getting cocky now, elbow on the table. I am so getting wasted tonight. One shoe dangling, she lifts her sweater just a bit to show her tummy. Teasing. Well before long there are more drinks on the table then Leah could possible have clothing. They are of all varieties too so it will be a rough morning if she drinks them all. Motorhead grunts, "Thanks." he says when complimented on on name. He then clasps Kara's hand and start to try and take it to the table. It of course does not budge. He starts to redden a bit as he keeps pushing and nothing happens. He is clearly trying with all his might. The impressive part is Kara can actually feel the pressure. Not anywhere close to her but noticeable and that is saying a lot. Kara Zor-El just watches Motorhead start to push. He probably is incredibly strong if she even feels the pressure at all, but it's not like she even has to tense her arm. She pauses as she watches him push and his face redden. "Okay.... um.... when are we starting? Sort of embarrassed to admit this, but I don't do this THAT often." She looks around, then strums her fingers on the table with her free hand idly. "Do we do this on a count of three, or.... what?" She takes a moment before she says, "Everything okay there, big guy?" when she 'notices' his face turning red with effort. Leah tosses back something that seems kind of orange-ish on top and brown on the bottom, courting disaster by not bothering to identify it. Given that there's a ninety-eight percent chance of one or more of them being roofied, she's really taking chances. But after her vision clears, she sees the fight through the crowd and whoops! "Go, Kara! He's givin' it already! The game is afoot!" Another reference Kara's not likely to get. I have so much to teach her. Motorhead gets redder and redder going from a blushed tone to an actual red color that spreads over his arms and his face as her exerts himself. If anyone pays close attention they might seen that his eyes look like they are almost bulging out. With the continued exertion Kara's hearing might pick up the sounds of gears, from this man. Kara Zor-El looks pretty relaxed still. She takes a moment to take the boilermaker and testingly sips it, then makes a face. "Ew. Leah. This stuff is awful." She then looks at Motorhead again, as if she had forgotten about how she was armwrestling for a moment. "Maybe you should use both hands." She then goes back to talking to Leah, smiling. "You know what's a really good drink? There's this thing called Kahlua, and it tastes sort of like... well... a milkshake, sort of. But with a little tingle feeling to it. Have you ever had Kahlua?" Leah laughs as she crosses her legs on the chair. Looser, good. Apparently she gets more flexible when she's lubricated. "You're not supposed to taste it, Kara. Whiskey is horrid if you sip it unless you're a real man." And suddenly there's sippin' whiskey being had around the room, along with a whole LOT of people trying to hide their expressions. She has been known to evil on her free time. "Someone get my girl a kahlua? She's got a free hand." Motorhead does try to use both hands and while the pressure increases it is nothing Kara cannot handle. However before long there is an odd hum coming from Motorhead's head as both arms and now his face are almost purple with exertion. He stands up trying to use an unfair leverage advantage. Kara Zor-El keeps watching. Her arm still has not budged so much as an inch, and she still hasn't bothered to tense her arm. She looks back at Leah while Motorhead tries additional advantages upon advantages without any effect, and she responds to Leah. "Well then that makes no sense at all. Why would you drink something that you're not supposed to taste! Might as well drink water then." She looks over at Motorhead. "Amirite?" She tilts her head as he starts standing up to try to use his whole body to try to move her arm down. "Now I know that's cheating." She looks over at a stunned looking Stinky. "But what I said about whiskey. I'm totally right about that." She then looks back at Motorhead. "I probably should do this now... Leah, pick up the drinks just in case okay?" then she starts pushing her arm casually, the effect being slamming both of Motorhead's arms down against the table, along with the rest of his huge body. Leah realizes with the warning that she's going to have to sacrifice the drinks. Untouched. Which is a sin in her homeland, and actually pretty serious! "Huhwha?!" She quickly scans the table with Drunken Vision. Whiskey, must save the whiskey! Spotting the two whiskeys on the table with laser-like precision, she dives forward and spreads her arms to snag them out of the multitude, quickly getting her hands over her head with a shot in each one, safe! Then, just before the table gets jostled, she spots one more. Aw hell. No other way then. She drops her head, snags the final shot with her mouth and slams her head back, holding a shot of whiskey in each hand and upends the third in her mouth! Then she falls to the ground, her chair tipping. And shows the two drinks, not having spilled a precious drop. Motor head down a three sixty in he air and face plants as Kara puts his arm ot the table. the rest of the bikers all back away as the see something before Leah and possible Kara do, as Motor head hit the floor part of his flesh is ripped away revealing that he is machine not man and he stands up face hanging half off and steel below, "Human ruse no longer functioning, proceed with mission." Kara Zor-El looks at the whiskey in Leah's hand. "I'm pretty sure I didn't get drunk so.... wait. I already fought a robot this week!" she says as she gets up to her feet and gets in front of Leah protectively. Leah is slowly getting to her own feet. "What, another one?" she asks, too blasted to even be upset. Or she's getting used to all this. "Bleh, boring. Here, give him this and tell him to go away." She hands Kara one of her precious whiskeys and turns her back on Motorhead, heading for the loo. Sipping her whiskey as she goes. The bikers start to take off not sure what is going on but instead of fighting the robot replys, "Message received this planet is not suitable for invasion purposes and he starts to fly up and through the ceiling unless Kara stops him. Kara Zor-El takes the whiskey that Leah gives her confusedly. "Um... okay, Leah?" She looks back at the superstrong biker android, hold out the whiskey, and shrugs. "Go aw-" She gets about hallway through her sentence when the robot suddenly flies up through the ceiling. "Well what do you know, that worked." she says to herself. Then downs the whiskey, and makes a face again. "Oh Rao this is gross!" She shakes her head, looks up at the hole in the ceiling, looks back at Leah, then looks at the bikers who have backed off from the whole situation. "So um..... who's next for armwrestling." Then notices the bikers have fled. "Anyone?" She shakes her head. "Okay I guess no one." Leah will take Kara up on that later. Right now she's busy. It seems mixing drinks isn't always the best option, and she can be heard making noises in the quote unquote 'ladies room', punctuated by the occasional "Oh my god ..." and "..don't they ever clean in here?". Crusted stalls... Don't ask. Ever. The bartender comes out from behind the bar and looks at Kara, "Whose goign to pay to fix that?" He points at the hole in the ceiling that the fleeing robot just made. hte locals still ignore everyone and drink. Kara Zor-El looks at the bartender. "Um... I don't know. The bikers, I guess? Look, tell you what. I'm going to take my friend home, then I'll come back and help you straighten out or... something." ------------ EPILOGUE ------------ A short time later, Leah's at the apartment, sleeping off the whiskeys, and Kara's back at the biker bar. Unfortunately for her, news of a robot flying through a ceiling in downtown Metropolis isn't exactly 'low key.' Others heard about it. Fortunately, those others are three people who Kara knows. Or unfortunately, as the case may be. Power Girl, Nightwing, and Starfire. Starfire has been flying to Metropolis on patrol, and was heading over to the biker bar to meet a friend. In this case, as she enters over in Supergirl and Nightwing are not noticed. Also giant robots flying through Metropolis are a perfectly ordinary thing, even when they enter in through rooftops. Is there a reason Nightwing was in Metropolis? Who knows - he is a Bat they always show up for the interesting stuff. In this case the interesting stuff left before he got here though. The alien robot Motorhead fled to tell his creators about the twin evils of Earth - a brakish liquid called whiskey and harmless looking women who are superstrong. Some days, a robot sent to scout planets for invasion suitability cannot catch a break. Power Girl lives in Metropolis, so she's not far, and tonight was a rather dull patrol for her. She just happened to hear a commotion over by the bar, saw Kara walking in and the orange space princess nearby when she decided to head in to find out what was going on. Floating down to the door, Peej drops to the ground and walks in, probably drawing in more than enough gazes to make it uncomfortable, except that she's saved at least half a dozen of the people in there, so no issues. Just lots of staring. Kara Zor-El is in her civilian clothes, getting yelled at by an irate bartender about the hole in his bar. "I didn't even DO that damage. The robot did!" she says annoyedly, crossing her arms. Then sees Power Girl come in. "Um...." Starfire gives a wave over at Power Girl then, and then swivels her attention over to Kara. Not sure if Kara is in a 'pretend to be a person' or a 'Supergirl in clothes' day or not then as she gives another light wave over at Nightwing then as she quirks a brow, "Is everything all right?" Karen looks at Kara, then up to the hole, then to the bartender. "Nice escape hatch?" Power Girl asks, recognizing Kara's voice before even having to see her face. She walks over to the bar, dressed in full costume and all. Wait, Nightwing is here? Oh, there he is. Sneaky, those Bats. "I heard something about a robot. What's going on?" Kara Zor-El holds her hands out. "okay. First... not my fault at all. Some bikers wanted to armwrestle me, and their leader apparently was some space robot invasion force leader, and after I beat him at armwrestling, he flew through the ceiling to flee." She pauses, then adds, "Seriously. And I didn't drink." Okay, maybe a little white lie at the end. Nightwing walks over toowards the ladies and says, "Not sure. Iwas in town after an arms dealer but then I head over the radio that there was a robot leaving her so I thought I would lend a hand." he looks around, "Doesn't seem to be one now." This series of events makes total sense as far as Koriand'r is concerned, and she goes to nod and sit down, "Was one of them Lobo again?" Going over to sit next to Kara and Nightwing then as she gestures over at Power Girl to join them, "Hello! It has been some time. Has all been well?" "Uh-huh." Power Girl doesn't sound like she's sure she follows, but she's heard weirder. Just not for a few days. "That must be what that escape hatch is about," she says while giving the ceiling hole another cursory glance. Looking to the bartender, she asks, "Got robot insurance, by chance?" Kara Zor-El rubs the back of her head. "I swear, I didn't do any damage. I mean... okay I broke the table when I pushed down the robot's arm during the armwrestling, but after that, he... I mean it... flew through the ceiling to get away and I figured.... you know.... Leah was here and it was leaving Earth anyway so why go after it. Right?" The bartender sputters abit, "Robot insurance? Robot insurance, it is bad enough I have ot have every other insurance under the sun now i have ot get robot insurance." He storms off in a huff. Nightwing then nods, "Yeah a fight might have hurt some of the innocent bystanders." Said local bystanders are currently gawking at he female superheros but most are trying to be polite about it. Nightwing then asks, "Did you happen to catch who sent him? You know just in case they come back with more?" Starfire looks over at Kara for a few moments, "I do hope that your friend who dresses up as your other friends was not hurt if the robot thought that she was your friends that your friend dresses up as." Koriand'r muses then as she looks up and over at the hole while getting herself comfortable. Peegee reaches up and pinches the bridge of her nose. "Who knows where it will be going," Power Girl says with exasperation. "But nobody is hurt that I can see, other than the bartender's wallet, and that's not really our problem. Well, not my problem. You did break the table, though." She gives Kara a look. Seriously? Armwrestling? And you broke the table. Kara Zor-El just stands there, shrugging a little at Nightwing. "He just said 'Planet unsuitable for invasion.' then flew away." She looks up. "He's docking with a ship in orbit right now. See?" she says to Power Girl. "I mean.... I figure they're going to leave anyway so why stop them?" She then looks at Kory. "Annnnd no, she's sort of at my place sleeping off something called a boilermaker." Nightwing shakes his head, "that is harsh stuff, whiskey and beer." before he was a cop, Nightwing worked as a bartender in his civilian ID to gain info so he is familiar with the drink, "Well if they are leaving I think we should let them, only crime we know it committed was the hole in the roof and we would likely cause more damage stopping them for going home or where ever." Starfire looks up and over at the hole once more. "I do hope that they don't hit the moon on the way out. It is a very pretty night otherwise and I would hate to see it getting more holes over in it." She smiles cheerfully over at Kara and then looks at Power Girl. Turning back to the door, Power Girl moves to leave, looking up and over to the space ship Kara is talking about. "Not worth the collateral, but it would have been nice to maybe leave them packing with their tails between their legs instead. Whatever. I'm going back to my patrol. I don't have time to socialize, unfortunately." Stepping outside, Power Girl takes off, disappearing with a swirl of dust in the air. Nightwing shakes his head a little, "Well I am sure they can avoid it." He then smiles at Kory, "So how have you been?" He then says, "Remember to return the movie?" Starfire nods, "Yes. Though I believe that friend Beast Boy's collection is somewhat overdue. Apparently he has the entire series of Bikini Cannibal Nurses from Mars out." Nightwing blinks a few times a that title and says with a straight face, "Well I am sure he is just doing research for hte next mission into space." The Bat family masters of deadpan humor. Though those that look closely will notice Nightwing smirking. Starfire nods over at NIghtwing curiously, "If such a thing is for research perhaps we should have the rest of the team present for viewings as well then if it is for the purposes of training." That's got to be what 'Bikini Chainsaw Vixens from Mars' is for! Nightwing laughs a bt more, "Well maybe we should just let him give everyone a breifing. It is awful hard to find time for the whole team to get together. Kara Zor-El fidgets while standing there. "So.... um... you two are talking cinema, so I probably should get going too or something, maybe?" Especially if the cinema is stuff like 'Bikini Chainsaw Vixens from Mars.'